Second chances
by Thorilian
Summary: Daniel has lost everyone and everything he has ever loved, wishing with his heart and soul to fix it to go back and save them all, the ancients grant the wish but send his mind and memories further back to his fourteen year old body when he answered to a different name... (SLASH WARNING: if you don't like, don't read!)Thankyou to all my readers for your reviews and fav/follows.
1. Back you go

Within the celestial palace the Ori had been using as the centre and collection point of their power, in the room of the heart where fire burned but no heat was felt stood Daniel, know his friends lay dead throughout the palace, knowing he could do nothing to stop the ori , he felt utter despair, wishing with his heart and soul to be able to go back and change it all.

Adria appeared wreathed in flames to Daniel, spouting a self righteous monologue about his imminent demise, realising he had nowhere to go, he made the only choice he could defy by sacrifice for all he loved and held dear, running forward he dove into the flames.

The others (ascended ancients) having witnessed what he had done, allowed him his deepest wish and sent him back to the beginning, to long before he knew of the universe and all its splendour, back to when he answered to a different name, back to where he had to fight to survive back to his 14 year old body, back to a night so long ago when his name came out of the goblet of fire.

"HARRY POTTER" dumbledore shouted across the hall, harry looked around shocked he was just in the celestial temple in the ori Galaxy, looking down at himself then around at his long dead friends, he stumbled as he was pushed by Hermione towards the front of the hall, up past his mentor, up past the death eater in disguise, up past his long dead soul mate and husband, a sob tried to work its way past his lips but he choked it back as he descended the stairs into the trophy hall that was under the great hall.

Walking in he went to the window and got his emotions in check, it wouldn't do to make anyone suspicious or at least anymore suspicious of him or his actions, whilst standing there he thought of all his loved ones in this life and the next he'd lost, thinking he could save them all, thinking of the song he had sung with Cassandra at Janet's funeral, he started to quietly sing to calm himself (Angel, Sarah McLachlan).

During his song the other contestants listened and watched the still form of harry that faced away from them and sang such a heartfelt song with such a pure voice that could move anyone listening to feel the emotions he was feeling, even the professors and officials that had come into the room had stopped in their tracks at the sound of his singing.

After finishing his song Dumbledore stepped forward, reached out and turned Harry around to face him, wiping the small trickle of blood away from his scar Albus asked, "harry, did you put your name in the goblet?" In a very serious no nonsense tone, "no headmaster" Harry said back just as seriously, "but of course he is lying" interjected a perturbed Maxime, "the hell he is, it would take an extraordinary a out of magical knowledge to hoodwink the goblet, magic way beyond that of a fourth year" stated the fake moody trying to deflect blame.

More jibes were thrown back and forth, until it was left to Barty crouch sr who stated that not only was he forced to compete but that he would lose his magic if he refused, after getting the instructions for the first tasks array left.

Went to the room of requirement and proceeded to request clothes that he was used to using for the last 15 years as an SG team member, he then called for Dobby and winky, "dobby, winky I wanted to ask if you would like to be my house elves?" They both nodded enthusiastically, pulling out his wand he waved it over them permanently transfiguring their clothes to smart outfits of a dark red dress for winky and black shoes, black shoes and slacks with a button down shirt of the same red for Dobby.

"I Harry James Potter do hereby take both dobby and winky as my house elves and friends" after the oaths magic had flared then subsided, he asked winky to retrieve all his belongings from around the castle and the turned to Dobby and requested a large cup of Kopi Luwak with one cream and two sugars, when he had received the requested items he drank his coffee (the best he'd ever had) whilst looking through his belongings, noticing items he'd never seen.

Transfiguration, potions, and charms journals that belonged to his mother when she was starting her masteries of those subjects, clothes that were his fathers, books that were both of theirs and his godfathers jewellery that was his mother's and grandmother's that winky had explained she found in the possession of miss Weasley, knowing about that already he nodded and asked if she could covertly retrieve anything of his that he has not given from anywhere else, nodding she left and did not return for some time, but every now and then a trunk or suitcase or even individual items would pop into the room for him to sort.

Soon a small chest appeared, in it he found multiple keys, not just any keys but gringotts keys, all belonging to him.

Next were cabinets of potions and ingredients, some so rare and expensive that they could be worth millions, then winky popped in with the last of it two large trunks twice the hight of his school trunk one was a multi compartment and the other was filled to the brim with gold.


	2. Off to the bank

"164... 164 where in the name of this magical green earth did I get 164 keys for Gringotts ?" Harry asked flabbergasted to an empty room this would have to be answered and soon, 'thank merlin it's Saturday' thought Harry morosely, so dressing in robes provided by Hogwarts (who apparently wanted him to look the part of a high lord) his clothing consisted of; silk black pressed trousers, highly polished black dragon hide boots, and an emerald green button up long sleeved silk shirt along with an open robe black with a silver trim.

Whilst he was dressing, both his house elves and Hogwarts locked and warded his rooms so none could enter, he had business to attend to with the goblins that took precedence over all else, picking up the chest of keys and shrinking it to fit in his pocket along with the chest of gold (with a feather light and a shrinking charm on it), got dobby to apperate to the lobby of the bank, harry proceeded to a private teller.

"I would like to see my managers, overseer and the honourable Goblin Griphook" harry commanded, he was lead to Griphook's private office, the overseer Gobrick entered closely followed by the Potter accounts Manager Bogmilk and the Peverell account Manager Bogmusk, Griphook although not showing any outward signs, was confused as to his own involvement in what seemed to be a meeting between the heir Potter and his bank representatives, but chose to quietly observe the proceedings.

Harry stood in front of Griphook's desk, with an air of strength and power, "first off I require an oath, of honesty loyalty and full disclosure of all information pertaining to my inheritance and holdings, Griphook although surprised gave it willingly, the other three reluctantly followed his example, "now, I want to know who was it that authorised others to access my accounts"?.

The three squirmed under the intense glare from Griphook and the steely gaze of Harry, Bogmusk answered in an overly nasally sneer "we only gave access to those with keys, they all received them from your magical guardian, or directly from your parents before their deaths", Harry's eyes flashed with an inner power (left over from when he had the power of the ancients) "do tell me, for I am not aware, just who is my magical guardian?" He demanded in a no nonsense tone, knowing full well that it was not anyone trusted by his late parents.

"Why it's the minister for magic himself, Mr Corneilius Fudge of course, he instilled himself as your guardian the moment your godfather was dragged off to azkaban he even presented a letter stating he had the right to do with your inherited wealth as he so pleased, signed by your parents it was" Gobrick stated with a pleased leer.

Griphook spoke for the first time, "have the signatures been authenticated and the magical signatures been read in accordance to our accounting laws"? He questioned as innocently as he could, "an interesting question to which I would like the answer also" harry intoned in his no nonsense tone.

The three looked uncomfortable as they clutched at straws, searching still for a way to circumvent the oath, Griphook called for the king.

High overseers Fireforge and Goldlink along with King Ragnok III entered the office to be filled in thoroughly by Griphook as harry sat, still staring down the three who had tried and failed to impress their king, Fireforge stepped forth took the letter in question and performed the tests upon it, "the signatures are fake as is the magical resonance upon it, the signature matches that of the ministers underling a  
miss Delores Umbridge" stated a disgusted Fireforge, meanwhile the king had the three escorted to cells for their treason, to betray a goblin friend and ally was a crime worse than murder.

Long had the potters been considered goblin friends and ally's, but more than this they were recognised as friends of many races no longer seen in the world including the high elves and the mountain dwelling dwarves, many more recognised this family and so too did Ragnok, as such he gave a truly heartfelt apology to harry, who gladly accepted it, but requested for Griphook to be his manager from that day forward, the king agreed as long as Fireforge could be overseer, harry accepted.

Ragnok and Goldlink left so Harry's business could be worked upon, "where on this good green earth did I get 164 keys" he asked dramatically as he resized the chest and emptied it on the desk, after the initial shock wore off and looking up the relevant information Fireforge returned with an annoyed look, "it would be because 84 of them are duplicates that should never have been given out, I'm having a copy of all of this information sent to Miss Amelia Bones for the sake of the arrest and trials of all witches and wizards involved in this travesty"

"If 84 are as you say duplicates, what are the other 80" harry questioned out of curiosity, Griphook snapped his fingers and a file appeared, reading it aloud he stated.

"Heir Harry James Daniel Potter  
son of lord James Charlus Daniel Potter and Lady Lillith Kathleen Shannon Potter née Evans  
godson and Heir to Lord Sirius Orion Adonexus Black  
grandson and Heir to Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore through his mother, great grandson and Heir to Duke Ignotius Severin Cadmus Peverell through his father"  
"Through conquest you have inherited both the Gaunt and Slytherin lines"  
"Paternal Heir to the lines of;  
Potter, Peverell, Emrys, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, there are five vaults for each line and so there are 25 keys"  
"Maternal Heir to the lines of;  
Evans (a squib line) by adoption, Dumbledore by birth, Grindlewald by birth, Hufflepuff, Frost, Green, and Torrens, once again each has five vaults and each has keys so that's 35" here Fireforge took over the explanation.

"The last 20 keys go to the various vaults that have been bequeathed to you as the boy who lived, as you are only Heir apparent to the black line you do not have any keys as of yet, you have been made Heir of over 15 families by being given their accumulated wealth some notable names are, the Prince's, Stone's, Glamring's and the Volk's just to name a few" this was where harry drew the line.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but is not Severus Snape the rightful Heir to the Prince's, Volk's and Stone's, that although he was written out of their wills I can return the inheritance all to him" Harry stated firmly, both goblins grinned and bowed their heads, "that is correct yes" said Ragnok from the door, although shocked at the Kings return, it was welcome news that he could return his beloveds inheritances.

Harry turned to his manager and said "Griphook see it done please my friend" he stated with a smile, the shock was written across their faces but soon replaced with respect, "Fireforge is it possible to be checked for magical blocks or anything theat may drain my core unnaturally I feel drained far too often for comfort?" He asked innocently.


End file.
